leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shon-Xan Update 7: A Lucky Break
Previous Update: Ceruleana’s Wrath A Lucky Break by CupcakeTrap The Institute of War, final arbiter among nations and bulwark against the catastrophe of total war. Ionia prevailed in the March 9 Featured Matches. As usual, we rolled a die to determine their prize: 20% chance of a new Champion, 80% chance of bonus points. For the first time this storyline, the random result was a new Champion! So here’s a quick lore update. The Presiding Summoner looked across the chamber as the doors creaked open. She smiled beneath her hood. “Enter.” The Champion strode confidently through and came to a stop before the panel of Summoners. “You have been summoned here to confirm your allegiance to Ionia in the Shon-Xan dispute.” The Presiding Summoner opened the heavy tome and inked her quill. “It’s an unusual motion, but we’ve decided to grant it.” She glanced aside at her colleagues. “You are well-known to this panel, but tradition requires us to ask a few questions.” She smiled and leaned forward. “Don’t worry; nobody is going to ask you to ‘expose your mind’ today.” She paused. “First, will you confirm that your primary allegiance is in fact not to Ionia?” “Nope.” “But you have come here to declare your allegiance to Ionia for the remainder of this dispute?” “That’s right.” The Presiding Summoner considered the Champion before her. She looked down at the still nearly black interview page. A question finally occurred to her. “Something of a ranged combat specialist, yes?” The Champion merely nodded. She glanced at the Champion’s golden hair. “You’re one of the youngest Champions in the League.” “I guess I am.” “But with considerable magical aptitude.” “That’s why I’m here.” She nodded a few times, shrugged, and glanced at the others. None of them could think of anything else to ask, even for the sake of form. She dutifully jotted down some notes. She frowned at the brevity of the entry, and felt she ought to add something. A thought struck her. “Ah! Here we are. Perhaps you’d care to comment on the rightness vel non of Noxian actions pertaining to Shon-Xan?” The Champion appeared puzzled for a moment, then scowled. “Noxians? I hate those guys.” Featured Match and Tournament victories can give factions a chance to pick up Champions not normally within their spheres of influence. Here, I polled some Factions members and the consensus was that Ionia wanted another ADC. I believe this should do. 'Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer, will fight for Ionia! ' Story: He’s no fan of Noxus. Theme: He does have something of an anime flair to him, and he’s probably explored a lot of Ionian ruins. He’s also a magical prodigy, and Ionia’s magic is among the most refined in Valoran. Gameplay: Ionia wanted another ADC. Ezreal fits nicely with Ionia’s mobility-focused teamcomp, and has a good teamfight ult. And here’s a final musical note to get Ionian Summoners pumped up to finish this storyline strong. Next Update: Scarlet Spring Images are from the LoL wiki; I believe they are Riot’s. Category:Shon-Xan